hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Steve McGarrett
Lieutenant Commander Steven "Steve" J. McGarrett, USNR (United States Navy Reserves) is the son of John McGarrett and Doris McGarrett, and older brother of Mary Ann McGarrett. In addition, Steve is also the leader of the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force and partner to Detective Sergeant Danny Williams with the H50 team including Detective Lieutenant Chin, Officer Kono Kalakaua and also Lou Grover with Steve's ex-girlfriend Lieutenant Catherine Rollins and Agent Lori Weston being former members of the team. Biography Pre-Series The eldest of two children, Steve McGarrett grew up with his younger sister, Mary, and his parents, his father, John and mother, Doris in Honolulu, Hawaii. He was named after his grandfather, Steven McGarret, a navy ensign on the battleship [|USS Arizona]], was killed on December 7, 1941 in the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor. He was killed when the Arizona was struck by a 1,700 pound armor-piercing bomb which ignited her forward magazine. 1,177 of her crew were killed and their bodies, along with Steven's, still lay inside the Arizona which has become a memorial for Pearl Harbor. When Steve was fifteen or sixteen years old, his mother was killed by a drunk driver in a car accident (although it was later to be revealed as a homicide) but she survived revealing after Season 2 that she is Shelburne. This left his father John to raise his two children alone. Unknown to them, their father was investigating the Yakuza and Hiro Noshimuri (Ultimately getting their mother killed). Fearing for Steve's and Mary's safety, John sent Steve and Mary separately to the mainland while both children remained unaware of what was really going on at the time. After attending the US Naval Academy in Annapolis and graduating at the top of his class, he joined the Navy SEALs, graduating top of his class (BUD/S 203). Steve then served for six years (four years in Afghanistan) before transferring to the Naval Intelligence Corps. He had been pursuing terrorists Victor Hesse and Anton Hesse for five years. During this time, he learned to speak Mandarin and Japanese. At some point, Steve met Special Agent Sam Hanna while serving with the SEALs, and developed a close friendship. Steve still owes Sam a steak dinner, a promise that McGarrett owes to this day. Hawaii Five-0 Season 1 In the Pilot (episode), Steve is transporting a prisoner in Pohang, South Korea. Anton Hesse, who McGarrett has been tracking along with his brother Victor for over five years, is an international arms dealer. Hesse taunts Steve just as his cell phone rings and Steve looks to see the caller ID is his father John. He answers the phone to find Victor Hesse on the other end. Victor explains that Steve will release Anton and his father will live. John McGarrett asks to talk to his son and when Victor puts the phone up to him, he tells Steve, "Listen to me, Champ" and admits that he lied to him. He further states that he loves him and then tells Steve to do the right thing. Victor hangs up the phone and Anton looks at Steve as the first transport is blown up by a helicopter. Victor was actually using the call to track the transport by tacking Steve's cell phone. The helicopter shoots at the second armed vehicle and then several armed men rappel from the helicopter. Steve and the other men hold off them and Anton uses the opportunity to duck away from Steve. Steve chases him and Anton reaches for a gun, pointing it towards Steve, who shoots him. Victor calls Steve and asks what's happening. Upon realizing that Anton is dead, Victor responds by shooting John dead in revenge, causing Steve to shout, "No!" in horror. Steve lands in Honolulu on an Air Force transport to attend his father's funeral. As he is landing, a call comes in to the flight crew for Steve, and it is the Governor. He meets Governor Pat Jameson at Pearl Harbor. She wants him to come back to the island and run a newly formed task force for her. She explains that she will give him the authority and her full backing to do what is necessary to keep her island safe. Steve is not impressed and notes that she had this meeting at Pearl Harbor, where his grandfather was killed. He thinks that she is running for re-election and turns her down. She reminds him that she knew his father and wants Victor to pay for his crimes. Steve explains that Victor already had an exit strategy and is laying low until he leaves. She gives him her card telling him to think about it. After meeting the lead investigator, Detective Sergeant Danny Williams (2010), Steve changes his mind and contacts Jameson, informing her that he'll take the job and once he's taken an oath, gains access to the entire investigation, informing Danny that the crime scene now belongs to Steve. Despite bad blood brewing between the two of them which eventually culminates in Danny punching Steve after Steve had Danny in an armlock, Steve adds Danny to the team, making him Steve's partner and also the second-in-command of the unnamed Task Force. Steve's old friend, Detective Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly (2010) and Chin's cousin, Officer Kono Kalakaua (2010) soon join the force with the group later deciding to name themselves Hawaii Five-0. As a result of joining the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force, Steve also joins the Reserves which means that while he can aid and participate in active investigations that the team usually handle, there's also the chance that Steve can be recalled to active duty or given orders to go on a new albeit classified mission for the Navy. For a year or so, the team begin cleaning up Hawaii, arresting various criminals with their actions eventually drawing the attention of crime boss, Wo Fat (2010). Upon learning that Governor Jameson is corrupt and in league with Wo Fat, Steve breaks into her mansion to arrest her but is tasered and knocked unconscious by Wo Fat who then kills Jameson before framing Steve for the crime. As a result, Steve is arrested and imprisoned while Hawaii Five-0 is disbanded due to Kono also being arrested and Chin rejoining HPD while Danny's position is left vacant. Hawaii Five-0 Season 2 A week after the events in Oia'i'o (episode), Steve is awaiting trial for Governor Jameson's death. He is attacked in the prison yard by Victor Hesse who stabs him so badly that Steve needs to be brought to hospital for treatment. During the transfer, Steve takes the opportunity to escape and go on the run, arriving at a house that Dr. Max Bergman lives in where he faints in the bathroom from blood loss. Max arrives and finds Steve before successfully bandaging Steve's injuries. Danny and Chin eventually arrive, Max having alerted them to the house. After some work from the team with the help of Joe White, Steve's C.O, Steve is found innocent and the H50 team is officially reinstated. He reacts with anger upon discovering that Kono was working for Captain Vince Fryer and once the team have brought Fryer's former partner to justice, Steve punches Fryer in revenge for Fryer using Kono as a bait. During the year, Joe informs Steve of someone named "Shelburne" who Wo Fat supposedly fears. This has Steve digging into his father's past more deeply and after Joe tells Steve that Joe is Shelburne, Steve is left shaken. Steve eventually resolves to get answers for himself and heads to Japan to look for Joe prior to Ha'alele (episode). As a result of his absence, he leaves the team in Danny's hands, resulting in Danny becoming the temporary leader while Chin is the temporary second-in-command. (In real life, this was written in after Alex O'Loughlin who plays Steve went to rehab to get treatment for prescription pain medication due to a recent shoulder injury.) Although he doesn't appear in Pa Make Loa (episode), Steve is mentioned during a talk with Chin and NCIS Special Agent Sam Hanna concerning the supposed steak dinner that Steve apparently owns Sam while Chin also brings up the fact that Steve speaks very highly of Sam. Steve officially returns in the Season 2 finale episode, Ua Hopu (episode) where he successfully tracks and captures Wo Fat before returning to Hawaii which results in him becoming the H50 leader again while Danny and Chin return to their original positions. At the end of the Season 2 finale episode, Ua Hala (episode), Joe brings Steve to a lone hut in Japan where Shelburne is meeting. Steve approaches, knocks on the door and gets a huge surprise when it's revealed that Shelburne is his supposedly dead mother. Hawaii Five-0 Season 3 Upon meeting his mother, Doris McGarrett for the first time in twenty years, Steve reacts angrily to the fact that Doris faked her death for the sake of her children and her husband, remarking that Wo Fat (2010) killed John McGarrett anyway. In spite of this, Steve later brings his mother back to Hawaii but is forced to put her into protective custody after learning from Danny that Wo Fat has escaped prison. Hawaii Five-0 Season 4 Hawaii Five-0 Season 5 In Ina Paha (episode), as a result of being given drugs, Steve finds himself experiencing an alternate reality. In that reality, due to John McGarrett not dying at the hands of Victor Hesse, Steve remains an active Navy SEAL due to the fact that the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force was never created as a result of John's death. Presumably a few weeks or months after the assassination attempt against John McGarrett, Steve returns to Hawaii and meets his father with the two having a reunion while Steve also meets Detective Danny Williams, the man who saved John's life. Both Steve and Danny later visit Victor Hesse with Steve being left shellshocked, even horrified at Danny's brutal interrogation methods. The two later team up together and are successful in eliminating that reality's Wo Fat with Steve later departing Hawaii once again. Personality As a member of the Navy, Steve can be described as stiff or wooden with Steve often keeping his emotions in check. According to Detective Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly (2010), Steve has "a laser focus embedded in his DNA." Mary also adds that Steve is like a ninja. Steve is a fearless, resourceful, and loyal man, as Pat Jameson, the murdered Governor entrusted Steve with establishing a task force. Steve has also been complimented by Victor Hesse on one occasion. Steve is shown to have an intense hatred of Wo Fat, who was responsible for his parents's murders. Steve is also shown to have a sense of honor, even though he would go to prison for "borrowing" ten million dollars that ultimately went up in flames in order to catch a criminal with Steve catching the criminal anyway. Steve is also shown to go to drastic measures to get the job done: hanging a man thirty feet in the air on a roof, throwing another man in a shark cage, etc. much to the anger of his partner, Detective Sergeant Danny Williams (2010) who regularly berates Steve for doing so. Steve is also shown to have not only medical knowledge, but knowledge about nature. However, Steve knows little about human interaction and is originally awkward around children. Despite this, there's usually a softer, goofier and warmer side to him with his sister, Mary, and Danny. Although Steve's partner Danny irritates him often and they often argue, Steve deeply cares about Danny, and the rest of Five-0. Steve is willing to risk everything and anything to save those he cares for, as shown in Hana 'a'a Makehewa (episode), and again in Ke Kinohi (episode). He is also willing to go against protocol to stay behind and aid a friend who's in danger which is seen in Hana 'a'a Makehewa (episode) when he stays behind to talk to Chin who has a bomb collar around his neck. Steve also displays disgust towards fellow military members who he feels have disgraced the uniform by committing various crimes such as murder or robbery. He also displays a huge, almost overwhelming anger towards those who have abused or assaulted children, almost often resorting to violence, forcing Danny and the others to stop him. Appearance Steve is just under 6'1 with brown hair and green eyes. He is extremely athletic, physically fit and agile, with an above average pain threshold from his time in the military. Abilities As the leader of the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force and also a Navy SEAL, Steve harbors a unique range of abilities that assist him in his everyday life. He is also one of the most physical strongest members of the H50 team and also a sharpshooter/sniper second to Officer Kono Kalakaua (2010). Survival Skills * Tracking - Highly skilled in tracking in multitudes of terrain, as well as the knowledge in scouting safe to eat food and clean drinking water. * Open Water Agility - A strong swimmer that is very comfortable and capable in the open waters. * Physical Stamina and Tolerance for Pain - As a Navy SEAL, Steve is very fit and agile, capable of handling or withstanding more pain than what the average person could ultimately handle. * Technologically - Skilled at using most technology, even when foreign to him. * First Aid Training - Capable of treating severe injuries including a collapsed lung, bullet wounds, CPR and triage. * Hand to Hand Combat - Trained in close quartered hand-to-hand combat, Steve is an expert and capable of incapacitating his opponents with relative ease. * Weapons - As a top Navy SEAL sniper, Steve is an exceptionally skilled shooter capable of firing a kill shot from a long distance with precise accuracy. He is extremely resourceful with the skill set, and mental know-how to turn normal items into weapons or use them for defence. * Languages - Fluent in English, Hawaiian, Korean, Mandarin and Japanese. * Interrogation - The sharpest and most efficient interrogators in 5-0. He uses various strategies to gather information including intimidation, mental techniques, threatening and torture. Awards and Decorations The following are the awards and decorations worn by Lt. Cmdr. Steve McGarrett. * Special Warfare insignia (SEAL Trident) * Naval Parachutist Badge * Silver Star * Bronze Star, w/Valor * Purple Heart, w/1 gold award star (2 awards) * Joint Service Commendation Medal * Navy & Marine Corps Commendation Medal, w/2 gold award stars (3 awards) * Joint Service Achievement Medal, w/1 bronze oak leaf cluster (2 awards) * Navy & Marine Corps Achievement Medal * Combat Action Ribbon, w/1 gold award star (2 awards) * Presidential Unit Citation * Joint Meritorious Unit Commendation * Navy Unit Commendation * Fleet Marine Force Ribbon * National Defense Service Medal * Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal, w/3 service stars (4 awards) * Afghanistan Campaign Medal, w/1 service star (2 awards) * Iraq Campaign Medal, w/1 service star (2 awards) * Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal * Global War on Terrorism Service Medal * Humanitarian Service Medal * Sea Service Deployment Ribbon, w/4 service stars (5 awards) * Navy Expert Rifleman Medal * Navy Expert Pistol Shot Medal Pilot In the pilot, Steve did not wear all of his medals and ribbons on his uniform, but only the following awards: * Special Warfare insignia (SEAL Trident) * Naval Parachutist Badge * Silver Star * Bronze Star, w/Valor * Purple Heart * Combat Action Ribbon * Navy Expert Rifleman Medal * Navy Expert Pistol Shot Medal Mea Makamae In "Mea Makamae", Steve wore the following medals and ribbons on his service khakis uniform: * Special Warfare insignia (SEAL Trident) * Naval Parachutist Badge * Silver Star * Bronze Star, w/Valor * Purple Heart * Joint Service Commendation Medal * Navy & Marine Corps Commendation Medal * Navy & Marine Corps Achievement Medal, w/1 gold award star (2 awards) * Combat Action Ribbon * Navy Unit Commendation * Meritorious Unit Commendation * Navy "E" Ribbon * National Defense Service Medal * Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal, w/1 service star (2 awards) * Afghanistan Campaign Medal, w/3 service stars (4 awards) * Iraq Campaign Medal, w/2 service stars (3 awards) * Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal * Global War on Terrorism Service Medal * Navy Expert Rifleman Medal * Navy Expert Pistol Shot Medal Appearances *Hawaii Five-0 Season 1- All episodes. *Hawaii Five-0 Season 2- All episodes except for Ha'alele- (Abandoned) and Pa Make Loa- (Touch of Death). *Hawaii Five-0 Season 3- All episodes. *Hawaii Five-0 Season 4- All episodes. *Hawaii Five-0 Season 5- All episodes. *Hawaii Five-0 Season 6- All episodes. Relationships Danny Williams Steve's relationship with Detective Sergeant Danny Williams (2010) is one that has gone through many changes in the last five years. In the beginning, Steve resented Danny for leading the investigation into his father's murder as Steve was the one who had knowledge and information into the one responsible for his father's death. After their first confrontation at the crime scene that ended with Steve gaining control of the scene after making a call to Governor Pat Jameson and accepting her job offer, Danny attempted to move on, only for Steve to head back into his life again, announcing that as the head of the unnamed Task Force, he would make Danny his partner and second-in-command, a role Danny accepted albeit grudgingly. Despite that, their relationship has warmed in recent years with both men expressing concern for each other while their behavior towards one another has caused many of the other characters to believe that they're married to each other although both men strongly deny this. Fans have often regarded the relationship between Steve and Danny as either a bromance or of a romantic term with the term, McDanno being used. Mary McGarrett Steve's relationship with his estranged sister is one that is full of tension given that Mary has a habit of arriving and then fleeing Hawaii but despite this, they both love each other very much. Lou Grover Chin Ho Kelly Doris McGarrett Trivia * Alex O'Loughlin was born and raised in Australia. *Despite leading a police task force, he is often addressed as Lieutenant Commander or Commander and not by a police rank. *His common side arm is a SIG Sauer. This starts off with a SIG-Sauer P226 and SIG Sauer P226 E2 in Season 1, moving to a SIG-Sauer P226 (Navy) with a Surefire X300 in Season 2 and 3. Category:Military Category:Law Enforcement Category:Americans Category:Characters 2010 Category:Main Characters Category:Members of the Five-0 Task Force Category:Naval Officers Category:Male